


Fall

by turnipdad



Series: JanuRWBY Collection [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Fall of Beacon (RWBY), Gen, JanuRWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnipdad/pseuds/turnipdad
Summary: The Fall of Beacon was a tragedy. Though Weiss was unscathed, she was a victim like many others.JanuRWBY Day 9: Apocalypse
Series: JanuRWBY Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086875
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning: Description of Injuries (stab wounds, amputation)

After taking down the last Paladin in the courtyard, Yang reassuring her that’d she find Blake was a small comfort.

It was the last comfort of that night.

Blake comes back, screaming for help, holding an unconscious Yang. When she gets closer, she’s scarred from the sight in front of her.

Blake’s abdomen is bleeding profusely from a stab wound. She lowers Yang, and Weiss takes in the horrific sight. Her right arm, just above the elbow, was gone. If it weren’t for the sporadic bleeding from the stump, Yang’s grey skin would be the last thing Weiss remembered her by.

* * *

Weiss watches Ruby race up the side of Beacon tower, using her glyphs to propel her up.

For a minute, Weiss can only take in the sound of chaos. People screaming, crying, begging for help. The Grimm’s roars get ever louder with the Wyvern perched atop Beacon Tower, and the negative emotions from everyone becomes suffocating.

A white flash lights up the night sky, and for a second, everything’s quiet.

The Wyvern atop Beacon Tower has turned to stone. _How_?

All but one of the airships have left, taking wounded students and displaced civilians to safety. This last airship was meant for any remaining huntsmen, before leaving Beacon to its fate.

The pilot is shouting that they’ll be leaving in five minutes, leaving anyone who isn’t already boarded behind. But Ruby is still missing.

Where is she?

From the entrance of the tower, Qrow runs towards them, holding Ruby in his arms.

As he approaches, Weiss sees the tears running down his cheeks and fears the worst.

Watching Beacon shrink as they fly away, Weiss feels ashamed for the realization that only occurs to her now.

“Where’s Pyrrha?”

* * *

Ruby is alive, but Yang’s fate isn’t certain. Both of her teammates are whisked away as soon as they land.

Sitting in the hallway of the hospital, Weiss wonders how everything fell apart so fast.

“This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians but are in reality nothing more than men.”

She knew that voice, the black Queen chess piece staring back with a bloody red background.

 _Cinder_. 

Sitting amongst her friends, she sees Sun turn the corner and walk towards them.

She’s never seen him this quiet before. She’d do anything for him to start cracking a joke now.

“Hey, have you guys seen Blake?” Sun asks. A lead weight starts to form in Weiss’s gut.

“Wasn’t she getting stitches? Close to the ICU?”

“She was, but the nurses told me she already left.”

The two stare at each other, faces paling as they realize that another friend has become unaccounted for.

Sun turns back and runs down the hallway, “I’ll be back, I promise!”

* * *

The sun rises, and the weight from last night finally starts to set in.

Ruby is fine but unconscious. Yang will survive, but with no arm to reattach, surgery was done to seal her mutilated arm. The nurses confirm that Blake wondered off, but it’s been hours, and no one has seen Blake or Sun since.

Penny was the first to fall. Ripped to shreds for the world to see and seen as nothing but another Atlesian droid. Already dismissed from everyone’s thoughts.

 _Pyrrha_. Qrow confirms that nobody was there atop Beacon Tower, only some ashes and Pyrrha’s tiara. The wail that Jaune lets out is haunting. He’s inconsolable and it takes everyone’s effort to make sure he doesn’t hurt himself in his grief.

Nora, openly sobbing, tries to keep the remainder of her team together, but quickly falls to her knees, unable to keep herself up.

Ren seems to be the most composed, trying to console his teammates with tears running down his face. Weiss is ashamed to say that when she’s seems him sobbing and banging his fists against the wall when he finds a moment for himself, that she steps away.

The day after the Fall of Beacon goes by quickly. Though there aren’t any exact numbers, the injuries and casualties are catastrophic. Thousands are dead, students, huntsmen, civilians, and soldiers alike. And thousands more are injured or missing, quickly overwhelming any nearby hospitals and police.

Not even considering the abandonment of Beacon, the coming days will be long.

* * *

Sound asleep in the lounge chair in between Yang and Ruby, the knock at the door jolts Weiss awake.

Door sliding open, two SDC guards come in before a familiar face finally shows himself.

“Hello, Weiss.”

All the colour drains from her face, as she takes in her father’s face. Why is he here?

“Weiss?” Yang croaks from her bed.

Looking back, Weiss stares into Yang’s confused eyes.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back.”

She hated lying to her friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I always wished we got to see the immediate aftermath of the Fall of Beacon.


End file.
